yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Scene
A Bonus Scene is a short animated sketch that plays after the player completes either a Request or Favor for an additional reward. Depending on how it plays out, a player either gets a Boo! (bad ending), a Bingo! (normal ending), or a Jackpot! (best ending), which affects what the player's bonus reward. When players get the Boo! ending however, they receive nothing. Variations *Jibanyan is hazardously crossing the street. **Boo! version: Jibanyan is hit by the car, saying "I did nya-ot see that coming." **Bingo! version: Jibanyan makes it to the other side with a flying leap after narrowly missing the car. **Jackpot! version: Just as Jibanyan is about to make it to the other side, he is blindsided by a truck at the apex of his leap, sending him spinning around at high speeds until he crashes into the fourth wall, cracking it, then slides off-screen in obvious pain. *Manjimutt is playing on a toy golf course with an umbrella as a putter, with Happierre, Tattletell, Ol' Saint Trick, and Hungramps watching. **Boo! version: Hungramps picks up and eats the golf ball just as it gets to the hole. Manjimutt cries while everyone else face-faults. **Bingo! version: Manjimutt gets a hole-in-one, and everyone cheers. **Jackpot! version: When Manjimutt gets the hole-in-one, the hole glows brightly, but before anyone can flee, it explodes. Everyone is left dazed and ash-covered from the explosion. *Mad Mountain stomps on the ground. **Boo! version: Jibanyan falls on Mad Mountain's head, hurting him and making him fall on his back, while a dazed and swirly-eyed Jibanyan lies on the floor. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan falls from the sky in front of Mad Mountain, and shivers in pain as Mad Mountain looks on with a smirk. **Jackpot! version: The ground beneath Mad Mountain breaks, and he falls down. *Draggie sneezing, and sneezes hard enough that he gets flown back. But something happens as a result... **Boo! version: The sneeze causes his crystal ball to fall down from his head, breaking in half as a result, as a teary-eyed Draggie looks at the ruined ball. **Bingo! version: When Draggie sneezes, he emits a plume of fire, then tilts his head. **Jackpot! version: When Draggie sneezes, he turns into Dragon Lord. *Helmsman and Armsman is trying to reunite, and Armsman jumps for Helmsman. **Boo! version: Armsman misses and crashes to the floor, his leg twitching from the pain, as Helmsman looks on in shock. **Bingo! version: Armsman connects with Helmsman, then strikes a kabuki-styled pose. **Jackpot! version: Armsman kicks Helmsman like a soccer ball, sending the poor Yo-kai flying off-screen while Armsman strikes a three-point landing pose. *Cadin slashes about with his sword in the forest. **Boo! version: The sword slashes cut the branch that Cadin is standing on, which causes him to fall to the ground. **Bingo! version: The sword slashes cut apart some leaves. **Jackpot! version: The branch Cadin was standing on is sliced apart, but this time, the culprit is Sheen. *Jibanyan and Dismarelda are on stage, and a spotlight is moving in between them, with a drumroll for suspense. **Boo! version: The spotlight lands on Dismarelda. She summons the cape successfully, but when she tries to summon the hat and the walking stick, they fly out of her grasp. Saddened by this, she then slumps to the ground in depression. **Bingo! version: The spotlight lands on Jibanyan, and the cat Yo-kai soon pulls out a cape, a walking stick, and a hat. **Jackpot! version: The curtains behind Jibanyan and Dismarelda move, which causes the spotlight to land on Kyubi. *Cupistol shooting his pistol to attract a female Yo-kai. **Boo! version: Tattletell gets attracted to Cupistol. **Bingo! version: Insomni is attracted to Cupistol. **Jackpot! version: A horde of Dazzabels are attracted to Cupistol. *Walkappa is attempting to eat a flying potato chip by tossing it into the air. **Boo! version: A crow takes his potato chip in midair, leaving Walkappa sad. **Bingo! version: The potato chip lands in Walkappa's mouth and eats it. **Jackpot! version: Dismarelda lands on top of Walkappa, though Walkappa manages to save his bag from getting crushed. *Komasan goes fishing, and something gets caught on the Yo-kai's line. **Boo! version: He fishes out a tin can, which bonks him on the head. **Bingo! version: He fishes out a big tuna. **Jackpot! version: He fishes out Chummer, who then eats the poor guy as he tries to run away, then dives back into the sea. *Jibanyan and Walkappa climbs a mountain, but Walkappa needs to help Jibanyan up over a ledge. **Boo! version: The ledge chips off, causing them to fall. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan and Walkappa reaches the top of the mountain. **Jackpot! version: Walkappa falls down from the mountain, then Jibanyan did the winking tongue-out face. *Jibanyan and Walkappa are nearly at the top of the mountain they are scaling, and Jibanyan needs to help Walkappa up. **Bingo! version: Jibanyan successfully pull Walkappa up and both stand on the summit safely, and perform a high-five. Category:Game mechanics